


A normal day for team free will

by Rydenisfuckingrealbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is an emo little shit, Don't Read This, Horse!Dean, I'm Going to Hell, In a hand basket, It's also for someone on tumblr, This Is STUPID, dean is a horse, this is basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenisfuckingrealbitch/pseuds/Rydenisfuckingrealbitch
Summary: it's just a normal hunting day for team free will (they hunt a ghost named Abby) I wrote this for someone on Tumblr their username is my-chemical-dalek





	A normal day for team free will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-chemical-dalek on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-chemical-dalek+on+tumblr).



Sam and the emo little fuck of an angel Castiel sat down in their fucking bunker doing hunter things when Dean walked in. Dean made horse noises and hit the emo little fuck for dying his fur black and trying to but eyeliner on him. "ow fuckwad! where's your My Chemcal Romance hoodie?" Cas asked and Dean once again made horse noises and walked away. "I don't think h appreciated you making him wear eyeliner, dyeing his hair black, and making him where a My Chemical Romance hoodie" Sam said looking up from his hunter shit. "Welp he's going to have to fucking deal with it. he's a horse so there's nothing he can do about it!" Cas ssaid crossing his arms and Sam sighed "well go get Dean we have a case" Sam said standing up. "Mkay" Cas said going to get Dean.

 

 

*At The crime scene*

 

Cas and Sam rode up to the crime scene r/Iamverybadass on Dean's back the horse still annoyed at Cas and tempted to buck him off. Sam slowed him down though and cas got off before he could. The cops and medics looked at them very confused. "Agents Way and Urie here" Sam cringed he new it was a bad idea letting Cas pick their names. "Way and Urie huh?" An officer asked looking them up and down "yep that's our names" Sam said matter of factly. "Alrighty then come on in" the officer said lifting up the tape so they could get in the house. "What happened?" Cas asked looking at the body "stabbed 64 times. Overkill. Must be personal. someone she knew with a key. Every door and window was locked when first responders got here." The officer said shaking his head

 

*trying to figure out who killed the girl*

 

"Well she had a sister named Abby who was killed and for a while the sister Caitlyn was the prime suspect but they didn't have enough evidence on her." Sam said staring at his computer "weell then it was probably her." Cas said standing up picking up the salt, guns, rock salt, and gasoline. "But we don't know that" Sam said looking at the little emo fuckity fuck. "oh well we're going"

 

*burning the body*

 

As Sam was about to burn the body the ghost Abby showed up trying to kill them. "Nah bih get outta here" Dean said in horse language as hit her with his iron horse shoe just as Sam burned her bones and she screamed in agony.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe you got to the end congratulations man you get a free virtual cookie


End file.
